Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to post drivers, and in particular, to a post driver having adjustable legs.
Post drivers are used to drive posts for fencing and the like into the ground. Typically, when used with a tractor, the post drivers are mounted to the tractor""s three point hitch. When the tractor is operated, i.e., when a post is being driven, the post driver mounted to the hitch will bounce around some due to rear tractor tire bounce and the looseness in the linkage of the three point hitch. It would be desirable to reduce the bouncing around of the post driver.
Further, post drivers are very heavy. If they are stored lying down, the operator will need help in setting it upright and mounting it on the back of the tractor the next time it is to be used. Therefore, the post drive is generally stored hanging above the ground so that the tractor may be driven to position its three-point beneath the mount of the post driver. Typically, post driver are hung on a post, from a tree, or from an overhead barn beam.
One object of the present invention is to provide a support for a post-driver which will reduce some of the bounce.
Another object is to provide such a support which will enable the post driver to be stored in an upright position, such that it may be easily mounted to the three-point hitch of a tractor.
Another object is to provide such a support which is adjustable.
Another object is to provide such a support which is easy to operate.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.
Briefly stated, a post driver has a carriage and a ram movable vertically relative to the carriage. The carriage is mounted to a base, and the base includes a mount adapted for mounting the post driver to a hitch of a vehicle, such as the three point hitch of a tractor. A support frame having vertically adjustable legs depends from the mount. The support frame include a vertical member and a horizontal member. The vertical member depends from the mount, and the horizontal member is welded to the bottom of the vertical member, such that the vertical member is generally centered with respect to the horizontal member. The horizontal member has first and second ends which are spaced equidistantly from the carriage of the post driver. Vertically extending legs are mounted to the ends of the horizontal member to be movable vertically relative to said horizontal member.
A tube is mounted to each end of the horizontal member through which the legs are journaled. The tubes have at least one hole extending therethrough, and the legs each have a plurality of vertically spaced apart holes which extend through it. A pin is passed through the holes of the tube and the leg to secure the legs in a desired position relative to the tube.